Phoenix Unleashed
by yeahyeah-igetit
Summary: With the government splitting over the Mutant problem and MCC's (mutant containment camps) popping up all over the country, The X-Men will face more problems than ever before, including Jeans return... R&R pls
1. Phoenixs Return

**disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following X-men characters used in this story. I am not doing this for profit or personal gain. br

Writers note: if this is anything like the X3 story. no I did not steal your ideas. I can only guess how it will turn out. This storyline is from my imagination so enjoy! br

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix Unleashed **

**Chapter 1**

Logan opened the entrance door to the school wide open and walked out into the cool dusk air.Pulling the door shut again, he leaned back on the wall and pulled out a cigar from his pocket, lit it and breathed in a lungful of rich smoke. he sighed. Since Jeans death. Nothing had been the same. Scott kept his annoying remarks in his head. and usually walked around by himself, he retiring to bed early and woke up late. Everyone talked little of the Jean subject. Logan stared at the tall pines and thought of the wilderness. he needed to get out. As the wind blew away the smoke from his cigar, Logan caught the sent of something but it was gone as fast as it came. Logan relaxed, his shoulder slumping over him and he sighed again. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do, before things get to hectic. Logan though.Suddenly, out of no where, a man came down hard on Logans head with a staff. the soundof wood on metal sounded out in the garden like a bell. Logans limp body fell to the ground in a heap.The man straightened up and pulled his jacket around him for warmth. as he pulled out a pin to pick the lock on the door, the sound of metal rubbing on metal met his ears and he swung around just in time to pull his staff up in front of his face to stop 3 knives from slicing open his rib cage.The staff fell to the floor in four pieces and the man backed up against the door. Logan smiled wickedly. br this is what he needed. to kill some mutant hating b. he pulled back his arm, ready for the kill and got a gut full of fist.

Upstairs, in a class room, Professor Xavier was discussing the end of Once A Future King with a group of children. "Sir" a girl said. her eyes were blank as if she were somewhere else. "Yes Betty?" Xavier said, stoping his speech. "There are two men fighting in the garden."

"Damn it, Logan" the professor hissed, wheeling himself out.

The man grabbed Logan's caller. "Open de door" he growled. Logan breathed in shallowly and held his stomach." I said OPEN DE DOOR!" Logan pushed away the mans arm and threw him at the door. he held his fist to the mans neck and let his two side claws release. "I...I...tought you were...."the man whispered. "Think again bub" Logan growled. "Whatduya want?"

"A mutant woman was chasing me, anyway, de government is after me." Logans third claw slowly came out of his knuckle. "WHY" he yelled."cosa dis" The man said. showing Logan his red eyes and holding up a card which abruptly lit itself. "Holy sh" Logan swore and released the man. "Logan, Remy, follow me please." Professor X said, appearing beside them. Remy rubbed his neck and followed professor X. Logan picked up his cigar and took one last puff before throwingit to the ground and crushed it under his foot. he entered then the school.

* * *

"oh good. Logan, you've joined us." Logan looked around the office. Storm sat by the desk, her white hair cascaded over her small shoulders, Scott was in his usual position by the window looking down on the grounds, his quarts glasses glowing in the sun... the stranger was by the fireplace. his shifty disposition kept Logan on the edge. "Who the hell is this guy?" Logan blurt out. "Remy Le Beau, an old friend of mine." Storm said, smiling at the man.

* * *

Siren and Betty left the common room. "So what happened to her?" Betty Wispered, throwing locks of purple hair away from her eyes "We were all in the jet and the dam wall burst. She just got out and stoped the wave. she made us take off and then she just.....let the wave go...."Siren said. "Mr Summers was distraught. I thought he was going to kill ...." Siren stoped in mid sentence.

A woman stood at the end of the hall. Siren fainted. Bettys eyes opened wide. "Doctor Grey........I thought...You're dead....." Jean smiled evilly. "where is the professor, Betty" Betty shook her head and stepped back "Tell me. or I'll have to hurt you." Betty lifted up her hand. Jean was thrown backwards. "I SAID TELL ME WERE HE IS!" Jeans eyes glowed red. suddenly, Betty was struggling to breath and stand up. "I...won't let you do this........" Betty whispered and Jean screamed. br _Logan, Scott, Ororo, __Scott, kill, Xavier, protect, Logan, Scott, sorry,_ br pictures and words flashed into Bettys mind._ Love Scott, need, sorry. kill humans and mutants. Scott._ "STOP!" Screamed Jean, raising her arms. Betty concentrated. br _Stop; help, me, need, kill, love, Scott, __Logan, sorry, STOP!_ Betty was thrown into the wall.

* * *

"Tell me about this woman. the one who was chasing you?" Storm said quietly. "She was beautiful, Tall, green eyed red head." Scott turned around. "what's her name?" he urged, moving closer to Remy. "dunno, she didn't say." Logan turned around in the direction of the door. "what is it, Logan?" storm said. br "yelling"

"So what, it's just the kids in thecommon room." Scott answered angrily. "what ever you say pall" Logan crossed his arms, his ears alert. he was sure he could smell someone familiar. "What did you talk about?" Xavier said. he then looked at Logan, sensing his concern. "She asked me about you, and de school. she den tried to kill me with her powers. I had to run ....." Logan was frantic.He could smell blood. "I'm tellin' you there's someone hurt! their fighting."

* * *

Siren stirred. Betty curled up in pain on the floor. br _Professor. Help, Doctor Grey. pain. blood. fighting._ Jeanran up the hall at Betty. and using her powers lifted her into the air. " Tell me now! before I kill you!" Siren looked up and let out a blood curdling scream that echoed thought the school. Betty dropped to the floor and moaned in pain.

* * *

Professor X's eyes went blank. "Professor. Help, Doctor Grey. pain. blood. fighting" br He shook his head. "Logan, Scott, Storm!Entrance hall! now!" br Logan released his claws and pelted down the hall. Scott followed close behind him. Before they reachedthe stairs. a scream sounded through the hall. Logan growled in pain. "This is ten times worse for me." he said clutchinghis head. Scott and Storm flew down the stairs. Children started to come out of the common room and their dormitories."Stay inside." storm commanded. The scream stoped and Logan followed the others into the entrance hall. "Jean?" Scott said in shock. "watch out!" Logan cried, pushing storm and Scott behind a corner before he was flung through a wall. "Stop this Jean!" Scott yelled! "storm, get the kids and run." he added urgently before taking off his sunglasses.

* * *

"President, Your last speech wasn't exactly as we planned." John Welling, the president's secretary said. "your views on the mutant problem has changed in the past week, hasn't it?" the president moved uncomfortably in his seat. br

"In all respect, sir, it would seem as if you actually liked mutants."

"Now see here, Welling, I may choose to run my campaign the way I like. anyway. I have something I would like you to read." The president said, opening a draw and pulling out a file. "What is this?" Welling asked confused. "This is what Stryker has been doing to mutants for decades. And all that time he is projecting hype about mutants wanting to destroy us."

"but... Stryker? no....Mutants are....NO!" welling said, even more confused.

"The mutants told me there will be a war between norms and mutants. I don't want this." "MUTANTS! this is madness!" welling cried. picking up the files and dropping them into the paper shredder.

* * *

Scott threw his sunglasses to the floor. his eyes were tightly closed. "Jean. I don't want to have to do this..." he yelled before opening his eyes. lasers hit the walls and floor. memories of the first time he was unable to control his powers flooded into his head. the crane falling. people screaming. Scott shut his eyes. Jean was lying on the ground."Leave. now!" Scott said, fumbling around for his sunglasses. "Scott....I'm....." Jeans eyes went back to green for a moment, but flared up again. "I'll be back for Xavier." Scott put the sunglasses back on and stared at Jean. Her amber hair shone in the remaining sunlight. she looked scared. Scott longed to hold her in his arms. Jean turned and left with out make a noise. Scott sank to his knees and sobbed. "Jean......"


	2. Aftermath

**Phoenix Unleashed**

**Chapter 2**

Logan woke with a throbbing headache. He was lying on the floor of an unused classroom. Getting to his feet, he heard breathing from somewhere. "Storm?" Logan called out. He climbed through the hole in the wall and into a deserted hall. Logan looked around. Scott was crouched by the wall. "What happened here?" Logan said examing a cavity in the floor. "She.....god, Logan, she's evil...." Scott said....tears rolling down his face..."I under stand what..."

"You don't understand at ALL! She's my wife. And last week I thought she was dead! Now she's trying to kill me! Everything we had is gone. All the things we've done together...." Scott yelled.

"You don't have any family or anyone you care about!"

"Look, mate, you don't know that! Anyway, I was just being nice." Logan said angrily. "I'm sorry" Scott sobbed. "I just.....want Jean back" Logan, feeling uncomfortable said. "C'mon, let's find storm"

* * *

"Siren? Can you go get the professor? You're not hurt?" Siren shook her head and ran down the hall. Storm picked up Betty and ran down the stairs and into the lab. she put her limp body down on the table.

* * *

"Can't Remy 'elp?" Remy asked. "No, leave this to Logan and Scott." for minutes, they stood in silence before the professor said. "what do they call you now?"

"Dey call me Gambit." Pulling out a cigarette. "no smoking. So what have you been doing?" "mostly Theivin'" Gambit mumbled. "any family?" Professor asked leaning back in his wheelchair. "Gambit had a wife, but he had to leave her, her name was Bella. it was a marriage to stop fighting." sensing that Gambit didn't like the subject, professor asked "would you like a tour of the school?"

* * *

"I'll help you." Logan said suddenly, as they walked down the hall. "Help me do what?" "get her back." "why would you do that?" "'cos I miss her to, everyone does, and it would be better for all of us if she came back."

"err.............thanks..." They were silent again as they went down the steps. "STORM!" Logan yelled.

"oh, good. you two are here. she's unconscious, possibly in a coma. I don't know...how..." storm said, throwing her arms around Logan and crying into his leather jacket.

* * *

"That's Colossus and Jubilee" The professor said when they entered the Common room. "this is Bobby Drake and Rogue. and Siren....What is it?"

"Professor, its Betty, she's really hurt, Ms Munroe told me to get you." she said puffing, "follow me Siren. Gambit, you stay with Rogue and Bobby." commanded Xavier.

Gambit sat on an armchair and grabbed a cigarette, then pulled out a flaming card and lit the cigarette and put it to his mouth."so. whatduya do around here for fun?" Bobby stared at Gambit. "do you like cards?" Gambit smiled widely and pulled a pack from his pocket.

"So, Logan almost killed you, huh?" Rogue said, holding her deck of cards close to her face. "Ch'yeah, what's wid dat guy?!" "well you were breaking in." Bobby said, placing a card on the table. "Don't you know any other games but Spoons?" Gambit said, grabbing a spoon of the highly waxed table, winning for the tenth time

* * *

Scott, Logan and storm were still in the hall when the professor and Siren came down in the lift. "Thank-you" he said before the doors closed on siren again and took her up several floors. "Professor, I...." Xavier put a hand up and storm couldn't move her mouth. once in the lab, he shut the door behind him. He examined the girl. monitored her heart rate. checked for broken bones. putting his hand on her left temple, scenes rushed into his head. alkali dam, water, Scott, mystique, magneto, Logan. Xavier pulled his hand away. "Erik!" he whispered. opening the lab door, The professor felt 3 pairs of eyes tensely staring at him. "she fine but blind in her left eye. She just took in to many of Jeans thoughts and overloaded." he said, not looking at Scott. "when she wakes, I don't want ANYONE asking her about what happened."

* * *

"That's the only proof of mutants being maltreated. this could have solved our problems!" the president raged. "It is people like you who are stoping the reconciliation!"

"Don't you remember one tried to kill you?! Is that the kind of people you want to reconciliat with?" Welling said, just as angry.

"What, are you saying all humans are perfect and would never have any intention of hurting their fellow man? What about striker? his experiments are barbaric! the mutants have not been doing anything like that to us!"

"Not that we know of president!"  
"OUT! get out of my sites" Welling turned, hiding his smile. "I'll be back in the morning, to see if this odd idea of a norm/mutant civilisation has left your head." when welling had left the room. the president let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair, the words _We'll be watching _swirled around his head.

* * *

Gambit smiled at Rogue and she returned it. There was something about him she liked. Bobby thoughts were completely different. His eyes were shifty and his chain smoking was disgusting. Bobby glared icily at Gambit. "Don' you tink is gettin' cold in here?" Gambit said, staring back at Bobby intently. "No. I think its just fine actually." Still staring at Bobby, he pulled out a flaming card again and lit another cigarette. Bobby looked at the cigarette and it froze. "you shouldn't smoke. it's bad for you." bobby glared. "Talk about cold" Gambit stood up and walked away. "Bobby!" Rogue said chasing after gambit.

"I'm sorry about Bobby. He's like this around strangers. He nearly froze Logans hand when he first met him" she said, catching up to him. "its nothin', ma cherie." Gambit smiled and kissed her gloved hand. he then walked off down the hall. Rogue blushed. "What was that?!" Bobby said moving to rogues side. "what was what?"

"The kissing the hand thing."

"God, Bobby, he just trying to fit in" she said, walking off after gambit.

"doin' a great job, isn't he." Bobby said angrily to himself. blowing out steam.


	3. On the road again

**Phoenix Unleashed**

**Chapter 3**

It was dark at the X Mansion; the last of the lights had gone off hours ago apart from one. Logan sat it the kitchen, sipping beer quietly by himself. Finishing the bottle, he got up and left the kitchen. The long hall was dark, pools of silver light littered the glossy wood floor. "Hello Scott." Logan said quietly walking past him. Scott stopped in his tracks. "Don't worry, I'm probably the only person that would notice you." he said, tapping his nose. He opening his bedroom door went inside. Scott continued on, a little confused. At the end of the hall was the place he had been looking for. Opening the door just wide enough for him to pear inside. Betty lay asleep in her bed next to the window, her back to Scott. He slipped through the door and took one step into the room. "Move one inch more and I fry you brain." Suddenly, Betty wasn't sleeping anymore. "Whoa! It's just me." Scott said, flicking on the light. "Sorry, Mr Summers." Betty said. Sitting on her bed. "I wanted to know...what ....I wanted to..." Scott stuttered. Straightening his glasses. "You want to know what jeans thought were, right?" Betty finished. "Yeah...yeah, if you don't mind..." Betty closed her eyes and recalled.

Scott left the room several minutes later. Logan woke as Scott pounded his way down the hall. "Could you be any louder!" he growled. Scott burst through the door seconds later. "We are leaving tomorrow." He said. "Yer wa'?" Logan mumbled. "Take whatever you need; do you need a file for those things?" Scott rambled, looking down at Logans hands." Just wait a moment pall. Where're we goin'?" Scott exhaled. "I just spoke to Betty..." "And the professor told you not to do that." "And since when do you listen to Charles!" Logan sighed. "And what?" "I think I know wear jean is. If I can just get Charles to use Cerebro and track her..." "And we're goin' alone?" "If we can. We'll get away about noon. I'll explain it all to you when we leave. Be ready." Scott left after saying this. Logan was soon fast asleep. Like many other nights, Scott lay awake staring at the ceiling, when he did fall asleep, it was fitful and restless. When ever Scott shut his eyes, he was always haunted by Jeans face.

* * *

**MD Labs, Washington DC.**

Doctor McCoy was working late. He was sure, just a few more tries, and he would have it. A solution that would bring norms super human powers to the surface. And at 2:38 he did. His oversize hands pushed his beer bottle glasses up his nose. The clear solution slowly cooled in the beaker. As the last of the steam blew away. He poured himself a glass and slowly lifted it to his lips and downed the contents. For minutes, he felt the same, nothing seemed to be happen. But at 2:46, deciding he was to tired to start his research again, he looked down at his hand to see it was sprouting blue hair.

* * *

It was 10:02 when Logan woke up. When he left his room, the halls were empty as most people were in classes. As he turned round the corner, Scott came out of the lift. "here." he said, throwing a leather bundle to Logan. "Oh! C'mon! Do I have to wear this?"

" 's uniform. I'm gonna go talk to Charles, go get anything you need and have it done by the time I get back." Logan rolled his eyes. Seemed like Scott was beginning to act like his usual self again.

"Come in. Ahhh. Cyclops, what can I help you with?" the professor said, then stoping. "Why are you wearing you're visor, and the uniform? Scott you don't actually think she'll -"

"No, that's why I'm going after her."

"I won't let you, we need you here."

"Charles! You can't run my life! I've gotta do this and do this MY way."

"How are you going to find her?"

"I've got a rough idea but I need you to use Cerebro."

"It won't work Cyclops."

"Why!"

"Because she's with Erik now. Do you think he leave her susceptible to Cerebro?"

"Sh! Well....Logan will track down!"

"Do you think that's wise? Taking Logan?"

"I don't care if its not! This is Jean we're talking about here Charles!"

"You're not thinking straight! I suggest..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SUGGEST! I am going after jean wether you like it or not!"

"Well, I don't. We're going to Washington in 3 days, Ororo, some of the children and I. I want you there when we are."

Scott left angry. "You haven't moved at all have you?" He said, glaring at Logan. "Why would I? Got nothing to pack."

"Well, as long as you know we can't take any metal. God, what am I saying? You're like a walking fork aren't you?"

"Har har. Very funny." Logan said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey! Le Beau!" Bobby yelled up the hall at Gambit. "What you wanna freeze the rest of Remys' cigarettes?" Gambit snarled.

"No. I wanted to say...sorry"

"Well, dat nice but dere no need, Remy's getin' out o' yo hair."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Jack de ripper and Zapshot are goin' somewhere and Remy's goin' wid'em"

"Wolverine and Cyclops?"

"Ch'yeah. Dere goin' after dat mad b who nearly killed me. No idea why they'd wanna."

"Doctor Grey!" bobby said, sprinting down the hall to the kitchen. "What's wid dat guy" Gambit said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Rogue! Rogue. I was speaking to Gambit -"

"Oh, did you bobby? And what part of him did you freeze?"

"I went to say sorry. But he said Wolverine and Cyclops are going after Doctor Grey. Well, Siren thought it was."

"But she's dead!"

"Apparently not" Bobby and Rogue sat in silence for a while. "Thank you bobby, for apologising to Gambit." Bobby smiled and put his arm around Rogue. "Anything for you."

* * *

Logan and Scott sat in his Mustang. Logan still angry that he couldn't drive stared out the window. The engine roared into life and smoothly rolled out of the garage. Scott flicked on the radio, "Anti-Mutant protesters have poured into Washington today after President s' speech." The time has come for Norms and Mutants to join forces. We killed Jesus because he was different. Do we really want to eliminate a whole race if it is Gods way of saying its time to change?" As the election nears, polls show the drop in support for the president. Remember. If you know of a mutant or have sighted mutant activity please ring the mutant hotline on -" Scott slammed his fist into the stereo. His face full of disgust.

* * *

Bobby, Storm, Rogue, Colossus, Jubilee, Betty and Kurt sat in the professor's office. "As most of you know, Logan and Scott have gone on some -ah- business, as this was unplanned we will have to continue without them. The trip to Washington can wait no longer. Our first job it to infiltrate the white house. Kurt, Betty, Colossus and I will do this. Storm, you will take the rest and plan the mutant containment camp. Logan and Scott should have joined us by then. If we can attain the presidents agreement into shutting down the camp, we won't need these plans but if we can't then we will have to shut it down ourselves." The professor said "none of you are to discuss this conversation with anyone else at this school." Storm said sternly. "Not a word."

* * *

"I dunno if it's because I've been sitin' in the same place watchin' the same things go past for the last 3 hours or what but I think we got our selves a stow-a-way." Logan said quietly. Indicating to the boot of the car. Scott exhaled loudly and pulled the car to a stop. Stepped out onto the road and moved around to the back of the car. "Hey, Logan. Can you push the button with the "O" on it?" Logan did this and the boot door swung open automatically. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled. "Told ya," Logan smiled triumphantly. Gambit cracked his neck. "More to the point, how the hell did you get in there?" "Hey, I'm a t'ief, give me some credit." "Yeh right, credit, you broke into my car and you expect me to give you credit! GET OUT!"

"Alrigh', alrigh'." Remy mumbled, jumping out of the boot. "We ain't just gonna leave him here?" Logan said, poking his head out the window. Scott groaned. "Fine. Fine! Get in the car!" "t'anks." Remy said, sitting down on the soft leather seat. "Hey, you're the one with the lights."


End file.
